


Death Travel (Discontinued)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Draco Malfoy-centric, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter, but Draco dies on the Hogwarts battlefield and becomes an invisible ghost for two years. He then dies again, only to wake up in his bed belonging to a couple years prior and the weight of redemption on his shoulders.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	1. Download Ecosia on Apple and Ditch Safari

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for the longest time but didn’t write it due to my fear of failure. Then I realized God is dead and so am I so enjoy❤️.

Draco Malfoy is on a battlefield as of right now. Hogwart’s battlefield to be exact. And he is running, searching for a way out of certain death.

In his mind, if he fights, he dies. After all, all the best tutors and the earliest start in the world wasn’t enough to beat a simple  muggleborn. No real fighting, dueling, or dodging experience. An easy target for a killing spell ran astray from its target.

If he hides, Azkaban will in no doubt be the end result of his trial. Oh who was he kidding, people will probably start a riot to get him executed instead. He should’ve been nicer. Done more research on prejudice to convince himself he was bigoted way earlier and try to change.

He couldn’t think of a way out. Not smart or prepared enough for this. So now there’s two choices he’s willing to consider. Charge in on the battlefield and either die fighting for Potter’s side or Dark Lord’s side. He was too afraid of Azkaban to survive.

The Dark Lord’s side. Yes. He invested way too much to just back out now. Why not at this point? Maybe the Dark Lord could treat his family better if he died as a late punishment for his father’s little fiasco in fifth year regarding the failed prophecy retrieval.

Draco collapses on the ground. He has never ran this much in his life.

In a calmer state of mind, he now wonders how Potter faked his death to the Dark Lord. Quite impressive actually, it gave the light side a slight advantage with the element of surprise.

One minute he was in the former groundkeeper’s arms, next minute he was gone. A new kind of apparition invented by the Golden Boy perhaps?

As he turns a corner, a green spell hits him right in the temple. He fell back.

He’s dead now. He knows he’s dead. That shade of green was the same one he’s seen when the Dark Lord killed Burbage on his dinner table.

So why was he still staring at an unknown Death Eater not of the inner circle straight on?

Has he become a ghost? But that wouldn’t make sense, because his nameless killer just ran right through him without even flinching. People should react when they encounter the birth of a ghost, right?

Draco can see his body on the floor now. He’s also floating. And just realizing how filthy he looked. Loose robes with tattered long sleeves in an attempt to cover up his Mark. No green tie suffocating his neck as an effort to look more grown up, bruises everywhere by spells casted by those first years who snuck into battle with no real knowledge of any combat spells. Disgusting.


	2. Sign and Donate for Brenna Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make Ecosia your computer’s default browser🌈.  
> Link is at the end of the chapter.

** Time skip **

It has been two years since Draco’s death. He is now a floating ghost that can’t eat, sleep, or touch anything. No magic either.

But for some reason, despite being a ghost, nobody can see him. Was this feature a gift from Merlin in order to save his last bit of dignity left from some angry lost survivors that would eventually hunt him down if they knew if he is still here?

He thought he would have to verbally agree with Death to become a ghost. H is list of regrets would certainly qualify for a “ghost application,” but whatever. Not like he could do anything about it.

Potter’s side surprisingly won, and that of course meant his parents were sent to Azkaban, and quite shockingly, his mother’s sentencing was shorter due to her involvement of helping Potter fake his death at a crucial time in front of Voldemort.

A few books were published of Potter’s story when The Savior of Britain was forced to tell his story for a few legal purposes when the goblins were back on their feet and demanded money and explanations.

It was impressive how fast those books came out. Bestsellers and all.

Draco had to read bits and pieces of Potter’s story (they were explained in way too much detail for just legal purposes. Especially when he found out Potter’s books started way back when he got his Hogwart’s letter) over multiple somebody’s shoulders when they were reading. 

He was depicted as the biggest prat in those books, and when he read the feelings of disbelief and guilt his former arch nemesis felt when he died, his face  cringed and felt a bit weird and unsure if the narrative was right on that page.

Potter could’ve turn to the dark side with the abusive those filthy muggles he thought came right out of his father’s horror stories that set his mind up for the prejudice he grew against muggles.

But now that he was free to observe quietly in the muggle world, some of them were not that bad. Some are exactly what his father described them to be, so now he suspected that his father maybe had a bad run in with a particularly nasty muggle that pushed him into a particular way of thinking.

The stores on the street he was currently now started to close. That meant it was time for a specific underground dueling club he liked to watch begin.

After he followed a random member that opened the entrance, the stench of blood and sweat ruthlessly attacked him.

However, the arena was just as visually magnificent as before, and as he ditched the member he was stalking at the entrance where people show their membership signature to see who was competing today, a stray green light once again hit him right in the temple.

Something different happened this time. Draco falls, and he was out before he hit the floor.

[ https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor ](https://www.change.org/p/andy-beshear-justice-for-breonna-taylor)


	3. Defund the Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign and donate for Yemen🧚🏻.  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

His eyes opened after residing in darkness for a while and looked around. This.... looks suspiciously like his room. When he was way younger. He quickly sprung up into a sitting position.

The sheets are a different color of silk than he remembered. The bathroom door’s engravings were from 4th and 5th year. The couches looked way smaller than he expected. Maybe from 3rd or 4th year?

Was he thrown back in time? That’s what he would assume for the time being. He sighed. This might as well happen at this point.

He looked at the windows. Now was maybe 5 or 6am?

His eyes suddenly widened. He spotted his wand. He scrambled out of bed to retrieve it on the coffee table.

When he made contact with his long lost wand, tears sprung forward. 2 years was just too much for a wizard to be separated from his wand.

He suddenly tensed up.  What if... “Lumos.” A bright light shone from the tip of the wood, illuminating part of the semi dark room. Draco’s body relaxed. His magic still works.

A new question popped into his mind. Was his magic the same as when he died?

The more a wizard or witch uses magic, the more stable and capable it gets.. He suddenly sneered. These are the times he felt justified hating those ignorant muggleborns for not knowing such basic information.

He frowned. Better to test it out.  


“Accio Capri.” 

A brown bunny soared onto the coffee table. He wrinkled his nose. That was unsanitary for sure, even if said bunny was his pet and generally groomed regularly. Doesn’t mean it was acceptable to have an animal on his his coffee table. Now, what was a spell he was incapable of casting at around age 14?

One of the Three Unforgivable Curses.

His eyes fell and pointed his wand at Capri. Then concentrated as hard as he can. “Imperio.” 

His bunny’s eyes glazed over. Draco hesitated. This was kind of good news. This also probably meant his occlumency protection stayed. This also meant certain people would get suspicious of his sudden magical growth.

“Hop down to the ground,” he commanded. Capri got off the coffee table on onto the ground. Draco immediately canceled the spell. He still felt uncomfortable when ever casting an Unforgivable. No wonder his wand core was unicorn hair.

He casted a quick tergeo with that uncomfortable feeling still lingering around and put his bunny back in the pet room.

Abandoning Capri and allowing him to do whatever he wanted, he went into his bathroom to clean up and get dressed for the day. In there he found that he was shorter than he remembered. So this was his old body. Good news, nobody will question his frightening growth spurt overnight.

He then strolled over to his bookshelves and pulled out a few random books to go through on his window seat. Skimming through them for a good while, the breakfast bell eventually chimed. He prepared himself emotionally and put on a blank face to meet his parents again.

<https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/>   
<https://blacklivesmatter.com/defundthepolice/>


	4. Sign Against Muslim Camps in China

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Siyanda✨.  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

In the family dining room, only his mother was waiting for him. She smiled. That was something Draco hasn’t seen in 3 years.

“Good morning dear. Lucius will not be joining us today and will be back in an hour. Have you slept well today?

“Good morning mother. Yes, I’ve slept well. Have you?”

“Of course.”

She suddenly frowned.

Draco’s mind froze. Has she noticed something wrong? He planned on keeping the whole death and back in time thing a secret in case people think he’s mad. Maybe the whole future was a dream. That would just mean he saw the future right? Divination shit?

His mother scanned him up and down.

“I thought you were wearing the blue outfit you ordered especially for the World Cup. What happened? Those robes look way too plain for the World Cup.”

Draco’s mind whirled. He now know when in his timeline he has gone back to. Now he needs an excuse.

“I’m planning to fly a bit first today Mother. I’ll be changing after.”

Her smile went back up again.

“I see. Only for 30 minutes today, alright? The port key activates 10 minutes after your father comes back.

Draco nodded and sat down on the table across from her. His dining etiquette become been quite rusty after two years. He needs to be especially careful.

But other than eating a bit slower than usual, Narcissa found nothing unusual about her son today. She brushed it off as nervous jitters for the World Cup and meeting some influential people in the Top Box for the first time.

The rest of breakfast passed in peaceful silence.

When Draco was flying casually on his broomstick again to refamiliarize himself on his broom and quidditch pitch, he began to get into the questions he has been avoiding from right when he figured out what was going on.

How can he change the future and his family’s doom?

Obviously his family was first, even crazy Aunt Bella, even if she was in love with a madman who he wasn’t even sure has the capability to scratch the bare surface of platonic love, let alone romantic.

He does believe however, that the Dark Lord is sexually attracted to Bellatrix. Let’s not get into on _how_ he knows.

A place to start was always the Horcruxes he knew of in Potter’s books. Dark magic he wouldn’t have touched or even should know about before, but things do change.

The Slytherin locket is in the Black Family House protected by the family house elf. Accessible.

Harry Potter himself. Draco can leave some hints about the Hollows to Snape and let Potter have his little death thing somehow. A plan in the making.

The Hufflepuff cup in Aunt Bella’s vault. He has too much to lose if he got caught stealing from Gringotts (which he most certainly will.) Unaccessible.

The Ravenclaw diadem in The Room of Hidden Things, Hogwarts. Accessible.

The stone ring in the Gaunt Family Shack. Accessible, but he needs to be careful. There are dangerous traps. He can bring a house elf with him then.

Nagini. Untouchable for the time being. He needs to fake an accident or leave to someone else.

Tom Riddle’s diary. Destroyed, he doesn’t need to worry about that. But he needs a fake his father can present to the Dark Lord just in case he asks of it.

Here, his mind takes a dark turn. Make a fake Horcrux? The best way to do that was make a real Horcrux himself. But he doesn’t know if the Dark Lord could tell if it was his own soul fragment or Draco’s. Not to mention the health risks.

The second best way was to learn the strongest illusion spell there is to mimic the feeling of a Horcrux to put on a replica of the original diary. Illusion spells were just too flimsy to consider putting in front of one of the greatest wizards of this era.

Could he even make a horcrux? Maybe seal off the feeling of remorse until this is all over and then repent to get his full soul back again? Where could he even get those instructions? He doesn’t even know what the real diary looked like.

Is there another way?

No, there needs to be backup plans. He should try both of them. If they fall through because of his incompetence, he can always just bring back the locket instead and blame the Dark Lord’s memory.

Wow, that sounded worse than he actually intended.

He took a deep breath. Everything is always worth a try here. You never know, maybe the Dark Lord can be tricked into thinking he gave Lucius Malfoy the Slytherin locket instead of his diary. Subtlety suggesting his memory has gone to rust in the Albanian forest  _can_ work.

Now that that the Horcrux problem was out of the way, he checked the time with a quick tempus. 10 more minutes of flying left. He locked those vague plans up in a few layers of occlumency traps inside his brain.

The next five minutes of flying was relaxing for Draco. He was almost able to forget most everything until the alarm he set up went off, signaling his end of freedom of the day.

He landed the broom with a bit of stumbling then went back into his room to freshen up and change into his new blue robes. After a bit of searching in his way too unnecessarily grand of a closet compared to the muggle homes he visited (a bit creepy, yes, but at least his curiosity was fed,) he found them displayed extravagantly at the near end. Way too much effort for just dressing up. 

Just as he was about to sit down to read again, one of the lights on his wall lit up, signaling the main floo being activated. His father was back.

<https://www.change.org/p/united-nations-petition-to-free-to-muslims-in-chinese-concentration-camps>  
[https://www.change.org/p/dyfed-powys-police-free-siyanda](https://www.change.org/p/united-nations-petition-to-free-to-muslims-in-chinese-concentration-camps)


	5. Sign and Donate for Dj Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign and donate for Andile Mchunu🌺.  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

Right away, he noticed the weird mood Lucius was in. Did something happen? What event happened around this time that caused his father to look like he just succeeded in tricking the Minister onto something big?

Oh.

Of course.

His father was about to terrorize some muggleborns for fun.

This was the year the Death Eaters’ activities started to come to the public again. The year the Dark Lord revives. The year Cedric Diggory died. When the D.A.D.A professor was locked up in his own trunk and an imposter was limping around.

Rita Skeeter. Triwizard Tournament. 4 school champions. Beauxbatons. Durmstrang. Dragons. Mermaid hostages. The maze. Ferret transformation. Potter Sucks badges. The Yule Ball. Half giant love. Kararoff the Coward.

He needs to do something.

“Draco.” 

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yes father?”

“You’re drifting away. No greetings today?”

“Sorry father. I was thinking of the World Cup. How was your meeting?”

“Good. Don’t expect to stay too long at World Cup today. Too much filth there.”

Draco smiles and nods. 

“Is the port key here?”

His father nodded brought out a green and silver snake pin. Draco sometimes feel like his father is trying a bit too hard to hang on to his school days. 

The three of them touched the pin and are whisked away to the arena and headed up to the Top Box.

He decided to ignore everybody, greet a few people, and enjoy this event for the time being. 

No, he should warn somebody about the attack. 

But should it be fine for him to leave it alone? After all, nobody died and the plan just scare a few people and announce the Death Eaters still exist. Maybe he still should save a few from the trauma of being thrown around and having a tent on fire collapse down on them.

Yes, he is capable of leaving some notes in front the entrances of tents along the way out warning at least 15 people to get out because.....

Actually, what should he say on those notes?

If he just says the Death Eaters are coming most everybody would assume it was a poorly written joke by some kid. Is there a Death Eater catchphrase or something instead that people would take more seriously?

Wait, there’s another way to do this.

The thing that would frighten people out immediately would be starting a disruption himself. Starting a fiendfyre or some other type of deadly curse somewhere out in the open.

The trace wouldn’t work because of him being actually 19 anyway.

Risky. Too risky. It’s very likely that he would do more harm than good in a place like the World Cup where there was absolutely no free space anywhere. 

Hmm.... he could wait until the Top Box is emptied and sneak back up instead. Inform his parents he needs to go to the bathroom and cast the disillusion charm on himself to cast the fiendfyre before the cleaning crew gets working.

The time he has to do this isn’t ideal but there is a speed spell he hasn’t completely mastered yet that will work just fine.

This won’t really work that good though. The Ministry members they have on hand is more than enough to control his curse and most people won’t be scared enough to leave when it’s all done and taken care of.

Actually, fuck it. 

He should cast the Dark Mark instead. That should serve a scare to the public quite nicely. 

Alright. Tell his parents he needs to go to the bathroom, use a weaker version of the speed spell and a disillusion spell to go into the forest nearby so nobody won’t be suspicious of him of any way shape or form, cast the Mark, speed to the bathroom, cast some spells so if his wand gets checked there still won’t be any suspicion of him right until the very end.

That should have most of the people out and his father’s group not doing anything since the Ministry would already be on presumably someone in their circle’s tail.

They would probably blame it on someone in the group for acting way too early out of plan or something similar.

It should work. It has to work, actually.

Now onto another thing he’s been wondering about.

Is anyone else a time traveler technically dead like him?

Was he that one special bitch Death decided to spare and sent back to..... presumably fix some things?

Or was this the afterlife he manifested for his regrets in life?

One thing was for sure though, there was no Death here to tell him to do anything. 

Should he play it safe just in case this is a redemption opportunity?

He should. A nice afterlife with no worries sounds nice. He wouldn’t have to feel the guilt for eternity if he do things right this time. He can recognize he was a shitty brat before and move on.

Yikes. This meant he had to inevitably play the hero somewhere down the line.

No, doing the right thing doesn’t necessarily mean it’s heroic or has to be publicized.

And if he meets someone else like him... let’s just hope there’s no one for now. And as for everything else, let’s just leave it to future Draco and enjoy the World Cup before doing a mad dash into the forest and create some chaos.

Let’s see, it should be two thirds into the game until it ends. He remembered not liking the end result at all, personally rooting for Bulgaria because of Victor Krum. Speaking of Krum, he thinks it was a bit weird for an 18 yo to be dating the 14 yo Granger. Well, Granger ended up with Weasley anyway.

Ugh, couples. The Yule Ball is this year too. He is probably going to be taking Parkinson again.

She was at least a friend he was willing to take again, especially when she would  trash talking other purebloods in their circle using vague homophones that have at least 3 different meanings. Very interesting to decipher and scandalous gossip. 

7 more minutes until Krum ends the game.

Potter and his crew was quite surprised when Draco ignored them completely throughout. Their faces when he did it was something funny for the first time in a long time. Potter even glanced over once or twice to make sure he wasn’t planning to curse them behind their backs.

The two seekers are now diving to compete for the snitch.

And just like before, Krum catches it and Ireland wins.

Draco was completely disappointed again, but at least none of the national quidditch team members were time travelers. And judging by the reactions in the Top Box, none of them were either.

Alright. Time to put his plan in action.

After telling his mother he was going to the restroom, he activated the disillusion charm and zoomed into the forest a bit too fast for his liking.

Then as a last second thought, he also put on a spell that layers his body for protecting his skin from bushes and stray tree branches.

He prepared his voice to the highest pitch, and.......

“MORSMORDRE!”

He saw the Dark Mark shoot out of his wand out of the corner of his eye, and he got out of there  _fast_ with the strongest speeding charm he knew of toward the restrooms.

He immediately got rid of the weird-feeling protection spell first.

Next he switched out the disillusion charm with a weak notice-me-not so that the people wouldn’t be too frightened of a child popping out of nowhere, but that didn’t really matter since they already were out of their minds from the Dark Mark floating high and mighty in the sky.

Time to find his mother.

<https://www.change.org/p/bheki-cele-justice-for-andile-mchunu-bobo>   
<https://www.change.org/p/new-york-governor-re-open-dj-henry-s-case>


	6. Demand Retrial for Angel Bumpass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Elijah Nichols🦋.  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

One thing he learned today? He is not fond of his mother fussing over him for way longer than necessary when he wasn’t even hurt.

Also not fond of vanishing a brand new pair of shoes he’s never worn before because he just realized leaving behind his traceable footprints at the crime scene wasn’t really the best idea.

With that minor hiccup aside, Draco actually pulled that off quite nicely. His father went to the Ministry to take care of the Dark Mark incident, his mother and him had a two hour long tea session, (solely for the purpose of Narcissa fussing over her son all over again) and Draco headed back up to his room.

He ate, changed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, took a bath, made sure the house elves took care of Capri’s needs, and played with his pet bunny for a good hour and a half.

Concluding the day with one last pat on the bunny’s head, he returned Capri back into his own room, and went to bed.

And that was how Draco Lucius Malfoy forgot he could dream and had his first nightmare in 2 years.

That was also why Draco Lucius Malfoy can be found in a small, previously unused painting room in the Malfoy Manor splashing absolute nonsense onto a once blank canvas on his first night back in time.

Well, not complete nonsense if you knew what he was dreaming of.

You could make the the connection of gray and green blobs to the night Albus Dumbledore died, but that maybe is just a big stretch of imagination.

When the breakfast bell sounded, Draco had to use some quick hygiene spells instead of going back to his bathroom because of time restrictions that will more than likely set off the overprotectiveness in his mother again if she found out he started having nightmares for an unknown reason.

As another peaceful breakfast passed with only his mother again, Draco began to plan out his day inside his mind.

Packing for Hogwarts can be left for the next day, today will be perfect for some Horcrux and psychical training business. And for quitting the Slytherin quidditch team with a letter to the team caption.

Content with the outline of his day, he excused himself from the dining table and penned a letter to Marcus Flint, informing him that he lost interest in being the team seeker but would be happy to be the back-up to a new fresh talent on their team.

Sending his letter out with the Malfoy family owl, he suddenly thought of the pros and cons of his rash decision that may or may not be worth it.

Pros- more free time to magically and physically train in case the Battle of Hogwarts was inevitable. No more pressure to beat the Boy Who Lived and even more free time for more textbook information or doing his homework.

Cons- there is no doubt his parent will be going over his letter sooner or later that will lead to an uncomfortable talk on why he was giving up so suddenly. Possibility that Potter will find that suspicious and stalk him like in sixth year. The Slytherin team may fall back even more if they can’t find a talented pureblood seeker. They were more than a bit prejudiced after all, letting 2nd year Draco buy his way in and strut around calling Granger a mudblood.

Whatever. What’s done is done and he was more or less subconsciously aware he needed to deal with the cons when he wrote the resignation letter. Time to put away his useless pride and suck it up.

Now what’s next? Horcruxes or exercising? 

Horcruxes. To get it out of the way.

Alright. The Slytherin locket should be first. He should get the Black family house elf in his plans to make things easier. Going off of Potter’s books, Kreacher should be exhilarated to serve a pureblood heir with blood ties to the Black family on his mother’s side, finishing what his former master started. That’ll be easy then. 

He should have Kreacher help him get the stone ring too in the Gaunt family shack too.

Time to test out the house elf commands in the art room.

“Kreacher!”

A cracking apparition sound ringed in his ears, and in front of him was a wide-eyed house elf in rags that hadn’t been changed in who knows how long.

.....

Neither of them said anything for a while, Draco shocked his commands had worked and Kreacher staring at the son of the last Black family member he recognized.

Kreacher suddenly bowed, head almost touching the floor, trembling.

“W-what can Kreacher do for Young Master Black?”

Draco snapped out of his daze and wondered what to say. Is it best to be as straightforward as possible? Let’s try that.

“I need the locket Regulus left you. I want to destroy it.”

Kreacher’s eyes narrowed. A speck of suspicion could be seen in his dark eyes. After straightening his back again, he stood there for a few seconds, challenging Draco with fierce eye contact.

“Does Young Master Black really know how to destroy the locket?

Without giving Draco a chance to respond, the house elf apparated away. Draco was worried that he blew his chances with Kreacher until he looked back on their encounter and saw hope mixed with suspicion while maintaining eye contact with him.

Sure enough, barely a minute later, Kreacher is back with the locket of Salazar Slytherin in his hands.

Draco raised his wand and checked the pathway to the potions lab for his mother and father. When he was sure there is nobody near, he gestured Kreacher to follow.

Inside the Manor’s potions lab was a small room sectioned off to the side, warded heavily with special glass and all kinds of protection spells. That little room is for explosive experiments, and perfect for controlled fiendfyre.

Putting the locket in the middle of that explosion proof room, Draco pointed his wand directly at the locket, murmured the indication for fiendfyre and slammed the weighted iron door behind him.

Kreacher still had his eyes on the locket this whole time.

Nothing could be heard but Draco is sure that if somebody could hear what is happening inside that fiery room, tortured screaming would be drowning their ears.

He counted 30 seconds inside his head just make sure that Horcrux is for sure dead as can be.

Wait, fuck.

Draco doesn’t know how to put out fiendfyre.

Shit hit shit shit shit shit. Why didn’t he learn something from Crabbe before doing this? He can’t just go to the library and search up the counter right now. Tea time with Narcissa is in 15 minutes.

“Young Master B-Black, may I have your permission to put out the fire?”

Thank goodness for house elf magic.

He nodded.

“You can keep whatever is left in there.”

He knew this sentence would earn some points with Kreacher. Otherwise he would probably pawn it off for some money through some middlemen.

Kreacher also probably only volunteered to extinguish the fire because he couldn’t bare seeing what he had left of Regulus completely incinerate if he could help it.  


He would be screwed if Kreacher didn’t have such a strong attachment to the locket and offer help. He had no idea house elf magic could be so useful.

One Horcrux down. And 10 more minutes until tea time.

“Right. Kreacher, I will call you back later. I have some things I need to do. Meanwhile, clean yourself off and get a new pillowcase.”

He wasn’t sure if Kreacher even heard him alright. After the house elf took care of the fire he just kneeled there with the burnt locket, staying perfectly still.

Draco coughed awkwardly and walked out the room to his mother.

**Tidbit Corner  
**Spells for things like brushing your teeth are fine for weekly use, but it is highly advised by medical professionals to not rely on cleaning spells for personal hygiene because of transformative magical build up over time.

<https://www.change.org/p/bill-lee-demand-a-retrial-for-angel-bumpass-wrongfully-convicted-13-year-old-with-a-life-sentence>  
<https://www.change.org/p/ralph-s-northam-justice-for-elijah-nichols?recruited_by_id=653dabb0-87f1-11ea-a671-c1e3d1550839>


	7. Sign for Tazne Van Wyk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Young Uwa💜.  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

During tea time, Draco and his mother talked about him quitting the quidditch team and then him going for last minute school supplies the next day by himself. His mother reluctantly agreed and listened to his excuses, after gifting him an alarm and a mid grade protection necklace each activated by separate code words.

After talking for around 30 minutes, Draco went to one of the Manor’s many training rooms.

There, he spent one hour training first magically then physically, and went back to his room feeling exhausted to take a bath.

Lunch and dinner went smoothly, and Lucius was back by the time they started dinner.

Lazing around and spending time with his bunny for the rest of the day, Draco did his nightly routine and drank the Dreamless Sleep he nicked from the potions lab, forgetting about the house elf he was supposed to check in on earlier that day.

The potion gave him a peaceful sleep for about 5 hours. Then the nightmares started kicking in. Usually he would wake up after the potion had worn off, but this time he had a self created montage of all the times he encountered Lord Voldemort after his family lost favor and somewhere in there was Potter cutting open him over and over again.

He woke up just as a re-enactment of him getting the Dark Mark started.

Back to the art room he goes. Don’t worry though, Draco set an alarm to go off a good 30 minutes before breakfast this time.

He finished a sketch of an forearm being burned open, ready to be colored but went back to his room when the alarm suddenly went off when he got out the paints.

Eating with Lucius was a thing he still had to get used to. His father’s rambles were mostly amusing before, but having no human contact for 2 years and isolating himself for another 2 years before that and jumping right into a convo with his father who needed so much attention and faked reactions are kind of too much for him, especially when food was stuffed in his mouth in the most elegant way he could manage so he could leave as soon as possible. Stressful.

On the contrary, meals and tea sessions with his mother were slow bonding moments perfect for reentering human socialization.

Draco had to keep thinking of things he looked forward to that day whenever talking to Lucius in order to keep himself sane. How did he survive all those years talking to a man with such a narcissistic personality before?

Right. Because he was his idol that could do no wrong. Slicking his hair back and bragging about Lucius to everybody unwarranted was too far during his worship phase.

Today’s connection to sanity is that he would soon have at least a full 3 hours of shopping time. Well, not pure shopping but his parents didn’t need to know that.

That’s right. Only 1 hour will be going towards shopping. The extra two hours is for Gringotts and getting an illegal second wand.

Stuffing the last bit of food in his mouth, Draco quickly excused himself and got ready to go out.

As soon as he stepped into Gringotts, he asked for his own personal account manager and set up an investment plan for his future.

Withdrawing a total of 300 gallons from his vault funded with his parents money, he slipped off tothe infamous Knockturn Alley, transfiguring his cloak’s hood big enough to cover his nose. He could barely see through the fabric, but that was certainly better than being recognized.

Gossip of the Malfoy heir alone in Knockturn would surely reach his parents’ ears.

As he passed various disturbing shops and independent sellers, The White Wyvern came into view.

Next step is to look for the homeless red-bearded man with a green blanket, and give him a gallon, two stickles, and 6 knuts. He should then be lead to a backroom’s secret door with his vision obstructed to choose his wand.

It took 7 minutes of wondering around and purchasing a weirdly labeled glass of beer so he wouldn’t get kicked out for loitering until he found said guy in a small booth near the corner of the pub.

As soon as he gave the guy the money, his mouth opened and said;

“Obsuro”

Draco lost control of his limbs and felt his body follow a line towards somewhere he didn’t know. This is new. Did he do something wrong? No, he was pretty sure the people in his past life gave him the right information.

He felt a few doors open, and suddenly stopped. This is probably the wand choosing room then.

“Number one, two, or three?” A robotic voice asked him.

“Um, what?” He answered back.

“Number one for illegal cores and wood types, number two for untraceable wands if you still have the Trace, number three for special requests or combos.” The person clarified with a hint of annoyance.

“Right. Number two and three. I want the wand suitable for the Dark Arts, illegal cores and wood are fine if they’re suitable.”

After a minute of waiting blindfolded, a thin wand was shoved into his hands.

“40 gallons. River wyvern, thestral hair, and dragon heartstring cores, walnut wood.”

Expensive, but it was an illegal triple core wand. He fumbled in his money pouch and handed over what felt like around 40 gallons a handful at a time to the hand that gave him the wand.

“Two gallons short” The impatient voice spat out.

Yuck, there was probably spit on his clothes now. He handed the remaining gallons over and waited for his body to move itself out of there. Sure enough, a few moments later he was back at the homeless man’s booth with his vision back.

He put his new wand in an extra holster he wore on his ankle, and headed out towards Borgin and Burkes to buy the Vanishing Cabinet, Hand of Glory, and the Opal Necklace.

Those were the items he bought in the past, but their uses now may be a little different than before. He wasn’t actually sure what he would use those for, but it would sure prevent a child being cursed and Death Eaters infiltrate Hogwarts. The Hand of Glory was just something useful and cool he can have to himself in case of emergencies.

Dealing with Borgin was the least pleasant part of his day so far. Which was saying something with Lucius Malfoy as his father.

He walked out of Borgin and Burkes with those three items and a space ring Borgin convinced him to get for storage for the cursed necklace, and he felt he had been ripped off when he found out the ring could only hold 5 items each maximum size of half a human body. Certainly not worth 10 gallons.

Using the floo at a random shop across the street that sold potion ingredients, Diagon Alley came to view again, blinded him with bright sunlight.

He walked around buying whatever that caught his eye for the next hour after reverting his cloak’s hood so he could see properly again.

**Tidbit Corner**  
Getting addicted and resistant to Dreamless Sleep is actually very common in the wizarding world. Around 10% already are, and the numbers are only getting higher each year. Effects include addiction and withdrawal, unwarranted deep sleep, and magical resistance to ingredients used in the potion. Similar potions such as the Calming Draught or even Pepperup does have similar effects if taken more than prescribed or advised. Stronger potions have stronger effects related to each specific individual.   
  


<https://www.change.org/p/goodwood-magistrate-s-court-justice-for-tazne-van-wyk?recruited_by_id=8107fd50-53b2-11ea-8d5c-4bd0b17e538a>   
<https://www.change.org/p/nigeria-police-force-justice-for-young-uwa>


	8. Support for the Trayvon Martin Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free Kenneth Reams💫.
> 
> Link at the end of the chapter.

When he got back to the Malfoy Manor, the day proceeded as usual, with the newly added magical and physical training to his otherwise same schedule. No nightmares either after the Dreamless Sleep potion wore off.

The next day was also peaceful, spent mostly packing for Hogwarts and finishing the painting he has been working on.

Then came September 1st, the day he would go back to Hogwarts again. The send off was the same as every previous year for his parents, but for Draco it meant he had to go back to the place of his nightmares.

He quickly found an empty compartment he could hide in. Locking the door, he finally sat down against his trunk, taking out his new wand. The first half of the ride was just him testing the new wand out. For the second half, he got up and prepared himself to meet his friends again.

Their usual compartment was two down from his temporary hiding one, and when he opened the door,Crabbe’s, Goyle’s, Pansy’s, Blaise’s, and Theodore’s eyes zipped to the new member of the compartment.

“Where were you? We thought you didn’t make the train” Pansy’s surprised voice squeaked.

Draco shrugged.

“Had some problems I needed to take care of.”

The group oozed confusion but after seeing he was not going to add anything more to that, they resumed their talk of the Triwizard Tournament, occasionally glancing over to Draco, surprised he was staying quiet and not rambling about Potter the first chance he got.

His friends quickly adapted the new change and keep on talking. It was his business if he didn’t feel like joining in or was in a bad mood for the day.

It turns out all his worries were all for naught. After all, they didn’t do anything either during his sixth year, the worst mental state he had been in during Hogwarts. He didn’t know what he was so worried about.

Potter. That was what he was worried about. He was the one who stalked him in sixth year after all. Leave it up to his arch nemesis to found something wrong with him, and not his own friends.

It’s not like he would do anything this year anyway. Unless Potter somehow could get his hands on Draco’s letters. Well, he was only planning to tip Mcgonagall off about Moody in one letter. What are the chances of the Golden Boy getting that specific one and figuring out it is him when he was going to remove his magical signature and change his handwriting? All the others would be his parents or Gringotts updating him monthly on his bank vault’s monthly increasing gold.

Very likely. Potter will always be the one the universe favored and when the Chosen One hated Draco Malfoy, everything would bend to his favor and one flimsy letter is the easiest thing to get ahold of with Potter’s luck.

Whatever. Without his magical signature and real handwriting, there will be no way Potter could figure out it was him without concert evidence.

Helps that he thinks Draco was the embodiment of evil too, no way he would suspect the arrogant bully to do something good in his lifetime.

But he should stop Cedric from entering the competition. Just in case. But if everything goes to his plan, he wouldn’t have to stop Cedric. Get the imposter out of the way, and all will be fine.

For some reason, he also could not find himself caring what the events that happened this year. Anything not related to his interest, (keeping his family out of trouble) he wanted to let be.

No, he should not have such a negative mindset about his tasks. He’s the one who wanted to do this save the world shit in the first place.

Chances are though, he couldn’t stop Voldemort coming back to life. According to Potter’s book, the only reason Voldemort was dead set on Potter’s blood was because he was just stubborn. Any enemy’s blood would work fine.

Something in the books didn’t sit right with Draco though. Potter’s blood protection doubled after the Dark Lord used his blood, but that didn’t really do anything, did it?

Would he be messing with Potter’s survival chance if he stopped Voldemort from using Potter’s blood? Nah, it’s not like he cared about Potter’s life that much. He’s already prepared to do enough for the guy that slashed him open.

How should he stop Cedric? Vanish the slip of paper secretly on the sidelines when he puts it into the goblet? Send an ominous fortune of the future warning him of his death? Or just leave him alone since the Cup wouldn’t be a port key this time?

He was being paranoid. Barty Junior will be caught this time way earlier. He would personally check the Cup in the maze too. Cedric can still represent the Hufflepuff glory and pride. No worries there.

Ugh. Safest place in the world his ass. A sixth year can let a bunch of murderers loose anytime the headmaster is away and Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters was there nearly every year Draco has been in Hogwarts.

The train stopped after a while of his group of friends debating how much bastards a merchant lord in France sired and who was going to be married to Lady Ema, the second heir to a wealthy half-blood family.

Getting off the train and onto the carriages, Draco ignored the thestrals he could now see in perfect detail. They were slightly off putting but quite peaceful if you stare long enough. To think he was straight-on scared of them before.

Entering the school castle again, he glanced around and marveled at the castle that he remembered to be in rambles. What a difference Voldemort made.

Shaking those thoughts off, he sat at the Slytherin table in his usual seat and prepared to zone out all of Dumbledore’s speech and the fake Moody’s entrance, only focusing on the sorting to see if he could guess each newbie’s house right.

He failed spectacularly, by the way.

Going back again to his dorm, he contemplated on what scores he should get on his tests. It’s best to stay on the low, but his usual scores were pretty high up.

Let’s just to get the scores he had last time around. After all, he no longer felt the need compete with anybody as of now, especially classmates that were four years younger than him. It would feel like cheating too, and he wouldn’t stoop that low.

That being said, he should score higher on his O.WL.S for his future career. Whatever his future career would be. Most likely a job at the Ministry, but he still plans on continuing more investments as a backup plan.

For the next few weeks, Draco had his own named room in the Room of Requirements to train and prepare the letter to Mcgonagall. Now he just have to wait until something happens that will let him know the real Moody is back.

But why does he feel like he’s forgetting something?

Training, check. Moody, check. Staying on the low, check. Regulating Dreamless Sleep, check. Taking care of Cedric, on pause. Horcruxes..... oh fuck.

He forgot about Kreacher. And he still needed to tip Snape off about the hollows. The diadem he could snatch up anytime. The same could not be said for the stone ring. When can he take care of the stone ring as soon as possible?

Yule break. He’ll take Kreacher with him as a precaution. Speaking of which, he should check up on the house elf now and get the diadem destroyed.

Glancing at the clock in his personally modified Room of Requirement, he decided to spend the night up in there, for surely nobody would notice if he wasn’t in his dorm for one night. If they did, he’ll just say he got up early and went to sleep late.

Calling for the Black family house elf, the room slowly started to resemble the Malfoy Manor’s potion lab more and more until it completely transformed.

A much cleaner Kreacher now with worship in his eyes and the now destroyed locket Horcrux around his neck popped into existence in front of Draco’s eyes.

“What can Kreacher do for Young Master Black today?”

Again with the wrong surname, but if that makes the house elf happy, it doesn’t really matter anyway.

The boy lead the house elf to a door in the potions lab leading to the Room of Hidden Things, clustered with seemly random junk and antique pieces, and Kreacher, finally snapping out of his joy of being summoned by his idol again, wondered where was this place that can mimic spaces and why was he there.

Draco summoned two pairs of gloves for both of them, and ordered Kreacher to bring all the diadems in the room.

After a while of combing through the room, they met up in the potions lab again, laying out the things they found that might be the Horcrux.

Immediately, 3 of the dozen diadems stood out to be dark objects. It was obvious the second was most likely the Horcrux, but Draco threw all three into the experiment room and burned them in the same fashion he did with the locket, relying Kreacher to once again put out the fire, not trusting himself to be in control of fiendfyre quite yet.

Sure enough, only the second diadem come out somewhat charred but still destroyed while the other two was nowhere in sight, losing to the fire entirely.

Holding the Ravenclaw heirloom in his hands, Draco questioned his morality for what he would do with it. He can either sell it or return it anonymously to the Grey Lady, the technical owner of the family treasure.

Well, the technical owner in humanity’s eyes. The goblins would say differently. Should he give it to them for some brownie points? A good relationship with the goblins will never be unwelcome.

Yeah, he should give it to the goblins. Ravenclaw’s daughter didn’t deserve in his eyes. He knew how she ever had it in the first place, and she was also the reason why Riddle found it too.

Putting the harmless diadems back in the Room of Hidden Things, he sent Kreacher back to Grimmauld Place after telling him he would need his assistance  again around the time of Yule Break.

Preparing for a night of restless sleep, (he already reached the limit of how much sleeping potions he could take for the week) he set up a art canvas in the room.

That day, he painted his death.

* * *

During the free time space until the arrival of the other schools in October, he sent the diadem to his account manager in Gringotts with a short letter asking if they wanted back a flawed product he found laying around.

The very next day, the Daily Prophet headline and most of the papers discussed the mysterious return of the Ravenclaw lost treasure, the goblins bragging and being suspiciously tight-lipped about anything else involving the whole ordeal.

The diadem stayed in custody of the goblins after them eventually lied saying it was in an old family vault whose last remaining decedent died very recently.

Draco stood by the sidelines, watching the events unfold, and wondered what the goblins thought of him now.

In the end, it was them who benefitted but they probably thought Draco didn’t say anything because he had no way of proving the Malfoy’s had original custody.

Or that he didn’t care because the Malfoy’s has so many “goblin stolen” things that one less wouldn’t make a difference. Eh, they already know the Malfoy’s were pretty despicable already. What matters will be that they got the Ravenclaw treasure, although already marked by dark fire.

Maybe a better relationship with Gringotts wouldn’t be achievable with this. No matter, the Horcrux was still taken care of and gotten rid of. No harm done really.

<https://www.change.org/p/the-trayvon-martin-law-stop-this-from-happening-again>  
<https://freekennethreams.org/help>  



	9. Justice for Jade Kothe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Julian Cole💝.
> 
> Links at the end of the chapter.

When the time of the other schools’ arrival rolled around, Draco found himself in a depressive state. The ship in the lake was unremarkable, and Beauxbaton’s carriage was also nothing special. Everything was dull.

The welcoming feast happened exactly as he remembered, except his spirit and excitement were all gone. Not even when Victor Krum sat next to him did he smile. He barely made himself greet the Durmstrang students to make himself seem polite.

He doesn’t think he greeted the other ones before, the only one in his eyes that held any real value was the quidditch celebrity. Quidditch too seems dull now.

He’s been like this ever since the Imperious Curse lesson didn’t happen. That probably meant the fake is gone now. But there was no public outrage or headlines in newspapers for anything special ever since the Ravenclaw diadem.

Did Dumbledore do something? He doesn’t know. Mad-Eye Moody doesn’t seem the type to sweep it all under a rug when he’s been forcibly imprisoned in his own trunk for more than a few weeks.

Why is there nothing? He doesn’t know what to do. Letting Diggory die seems so tempting. Letting the Dark Lord do whatever he wants is even more tempting. Why is he doing any of this when he wasn’t even sure this is reality?

To make things worse, he also had to survive 2 more days of nightmares in order to take Dreamless Sleep again. One extra potion shouldn’t hurt that bad. It’ll be only this one time, overdosing wouldn’t be possible.

This train of thought sounded suspiciously like a person who was about to develop a habit of constant Dreamless Sleep potions.

No, he does not want to end up a potion addict.

He hates this. There was nothing to do from now to Yule break. Every potential project seems unworthy of any effort from him. He wants to poison himself into the next 2 months.

Somebody is talking again. It is Parkinson asking up him if he was ok. No he was not, but that didn’t stop him from lying. Dealing with concern is just too much effort if he could just avoid it.

He wonders what would happen if he dies again.

Geez, where did that thought come from?

But it is a intriguing question. Would Death let him die this time? Or was he stuck in a vicious cycle rebirth? Is this really a second chance he is in risk of messing up?

He wants to go to bed.

It’s better to leave some questions unknown, especially when answering them requires risk of absolute death and all. That being said, he really wants to test it out anyways. He’s already lived through this before. He knows what will happen. So why not?

Because he was confused about death. Maybe a bit afraid too. And he misses the comfort of his bed.

The welcoming feast finally ended. Draco was about to think of a whole new wave of problems when his mind circled back once again to the Moody problem.

That night, he dreamt of being caught by Barty Jr. and being interrogated in the D.A.D.A professor’s trunk. Greyback even made an entrance halfway through him being tortured.

Surprisingly, he got a full 7 hours of sleep that night. He doesn’t like not waking up from his nightmares. It drags on too long if he doesn’t. He wants to overdose on Dreamless again. Yikes. Bad mindset.

He was tired of this all. Deciding to leave this Mad-Eye Moody situation behind once and for all, he rushed to the Room of Requirement he first chance he got, and erased the memory of the warning letter he composed/anything else that had to do with it and set up a message for whenever he wonders back to what he did.

The message was “Don’t Worry About It.”

If future Draco wasn’t smart enough to leave it behind at that, it will be his problem. Present Draco’s problem was finding a secret way into the Astromany Tower without reminding himself of that old man’s death.

No leads or ideas so far, but if he tried hard enough he could probably memorize the way into the classroom and blind himself right before seeing the death spot.

He doesn’t want to try  _that_ hard just because to avoid feeling guilty about Albus Dumbledore. You know, the same man who either killed or was the cause of his sister’s death? The one who left the Minister position alone because he was too afraid of failure? The one who groomed a child into death?

Yeah, that last one was for the greater good, but he knew that if Dumbledore heard Parkinson offering Potter up to Riddle for the greater good, Draco was sure that old man would think like everybody else. Parkinson was a coward.

If that man had just taken the Minister spot, Fudge wouldn’t be the useless puppet controlled by blood supremacists. Things would actually be done right in the Ministry, if he is who everybody says for him to be.

The gall this man has to say the Dark Lord’s downfall was because of love when he himself loved the original blueprint of Lord Voldemort, Grindelwald, and faced no repercussions expect for a bit of guilt.

What about everything else the previous dark lord has done? No empathy for the previous victims either? But of course, everything was fine and young Albus was hailed a hero.

Dumbledore should’ve kept his mouth shut when loveless Riddle came into the picture. As far as Draco knows, aromatics lives perfectly fine without trying to commit genocide against muggleborns. Little Tommy was just bad. 

Draco’s mother even mentioned Dumbledore once said Grindelwald was redeemable. Sure, ignore the dead people and their families and friends for his dear Gellert to be let out of such a gloomy prison with no toys.

Long story short, he doesn’t like Albus Dumbledore, no matter how much of a genius he was.

**Tidbit Corner  
** Gossip among the higher pureblood circles are more like short lived investigations with the amount of research and work they put in. Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald’s friendship(?) was a widely discussed and popular subject especially around 4 years years ago. Draco believes with 99% certainty that it was a one sided love, influenced by the main majority’s opinions in his friend group and family.

[https://www.change.org/p/florida-police-departments-justice-for-someone-killed-by-police?redirect=false<br />](https://www.change.org/p/florida-police-departments-justice-for-someone-killed-by-police?redirect=false<br%20/>)   
<https://www.change.org/p/boris-johnson-justice-for-julian-cole>


	10. Donate to Lebanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Gregory Jhonson Jr🧞.  
> Links at the end of the chapter.  
> Donate only to the Red Cross for Lebanon, and the petitions don’t work so don’t bother signing the petitions you come across.

When the day ended, he decided he shouldn’t really feel guilt for the headmaster’s death. The cursed ring was going to make him die anyway, with or without his interference. Also, Snape threw him off the tower, not him.

* * *

Autopilot what he was on until the day of the champions reveal.

Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, and Harry Potter.

??????????????????????????????????????

Draco’s mind was in a frenzy. He got rid of the possibility of Potter being in the run. He did something to make sure of that, it was taken care of already somehow.

His mind blocks and spams “Don’t Worry About It” messages over and over every time he tries to think of anything related to what he did. He is panicking, his plans didn’t work and Cedric is going to bear the consequences.

Everybody around mistook his panic for anger. Blaise sighs and comments something inaudible.

Shut down. Shut down, shut down, shut down. This is not the place to break down. Wait for a way out and get out of here.  


There was no memory of how he got back to the Room or Requirement. All he knew before blacking out in a makeshift bed was downing 3 Dreamless Sleep bottles.

In the morning, he blocked out his emotions in fear of relief for an entire out day in the infirmary that was the result of a bad decision. Bad habits may form if he doesn’t.

Bummer he couldn’t ignore the world being lead into doom because he was depressed.

Stupid overdose. Stupid no changes no matter what. Stupid Pomfrey reporting to his parents of his alleged potion “accident.”

There was no sweets from his mother that week. Nor special favors from Snape. Or letters from his father. Stupid punishments.

Well, the first two kind of hurt. Not writing back to his father was the only positive out of his near public breakdown.

The punishment for missing out on his classes will end somewhere in the next week, so there will be time for him to sort out his problems. Well, Britain’s problems technically, he was just a participant who decided to interfere more than expected.

First, the Potter problem. Everything was related to Potter, but let’s not get into that and hyper focus on the Tournament.

He stupidly blocked off his memories related way too early because of his confidence and stress, but it should relate to a spy acting inside the castle. He already warned somebody, most likely one of his professors. But nothing was turned public, so he’s going to assume whoever he warned did nothing and his plan failed completely.

Another warning would be issued to someone he thinks is reliable. Watch out for any suspicious behavior in staff and students while trying to get Cedric out of the third task. Means the most effective way is to disqualify/immobilize him.

Whoever within will try to get Potter into the graveyard no matter what, but trying to get him also disqualified or injured bad is worth a try.

Second, the horcruxes again. The duplicate of the diary is already made, but he knows the appearance is not the same, only a manifestation of the one he imagined. Illusion books in the Room of Requirement would take a few months to leaf through.

There was also a dark arts theory book that suggests that splitting an animal soul is possible, but half the soul will vanish instead of being stored in an object. Testing that will take more than a year, and working around the people who will be accompany the Dark Lord into his house will prove to be a challenge, so that would set things back a month or two.

The stone ring he plans on getting over Yule break, and after that is destroyed he can mail it to Snape who will show it to Dumbledore, and he will recognize it and put the Hollows path into his plans for Potter.

Draco realizes he’s is putting so much trust into Snape’s and Dumbledore’s hands, but those old men has achieved it before. It shouldn’t be that hard.

Also, thinking of more ways to make Potter live shouldn’t be that hard. Probably.

Yes, everything will be fine in the end. He was trying his best and if they fail it wouldn’t be his fault.

Now, time to think of ways to harm Diggory.

Put him in a coma, the easiest thing to prepare. Putting the powder in his food will the hardest part about it. Number two, straight up attack him. Cons are that he will caught, Diggory will be healed in time, or put Cedric in more danger because of his failed attack and give him a bad handicap.

Or he can convince the judges to disqualify Diggory using his family power or something. Weak plan, but it is the safest way to go about it. Weak chance it would work too.

Poisoning him into a 3 week coma a week before his death it is. Getting the powder over Yule break fits right into his plans.

He wonders if he can trick Kreacher into putting the powder in Diggory’s food. That’s certainly more guarantee than him sending Cedric a pop up gnome to force feed him the powder. Yeah, let’s do that instead.

His mind relaxing and finally letting himself rest in the infirmary bed, he drifted off to sleep only to wake up to the school shunning Potter with no badges this time.

He also saw a woman with heavily applied makeup woman rushing through the corridors with a crocodile skin handbag. Rita Skeeter.

Of course, there was nothing he has done in the last time around, but since he was going to be the good guy now, letting a grown woman spy on kids, twisting their words, and publishing it for media wouldn’t be ethical of him. This action will probably spare the champions and even Granger some hate that steamed from lies.

Doing so would be quite simple too. Write an article dragging her name through the mud to send to every newspaper in the mainstream.

He was quite good at making someone be hated by even the kindest old grannies on the planet. A few investigations on her lies and for the grand finale, revealing she was an unregistered animagus.

A few choice words and she will be the creepiest woman alive. Saying if she even does spying on the kids in her off time for her own pleasure would surely add a few more charges to her trial.

But even with all that, Azkaban is still not a guaranteed endgame with how much gold she has profited off her lies and deceptions.

He should be careful of his privacy if she buys her way out. Sending it through the goblins will be the safest way. There was no way she can have even more money after her bribery to convince the goblins to give her his information.

Having the Malfoy name backing him up is pretty nice too. The goblins wouldn’t want to severe ties with his family over a disgraced journalist.

* * *

Days was wasted on that article to make it perfectly interesting.

The few first days was choosing a few popular personas she painted in a bad light to attract their fandoms. The second step was for outlining the article and getting the facts. Then was writing and editing.

By the time he sent it through the newspapers, the interview with the champions was out. The four people still had to endure a bit of media hate for a while in the end.

Over the course of a month, starting with when his article came out, gossip kept him updated on the situation while he was busy preparing his own stuff. Turns out, Skeeter wasn’t able to escape Azkaban.

Apparently she didn’t have enough money to convince the jury to go against the public’s wrath and facts. Five years was what she got away with.

There was a bit of backlash on Hogwarts’ security team also. Parents were displeased at the sliver of chance that their children was at risk of a potential pedo.

Cases were dropped because of lack of evidence Skeeter was doing any of these with sexual intent. Draco thinks Skeeter’s money covered the people who was on that particular case to minimize her damage.

While that was going on and well, Draco’s problem with Potter’s champion title was not getting better at all.

He sent a letter to Mcgonagall and Flitwick, but there was no indicator that did any good. Everybody was normal and nothing strayed from his original memories. Trying to poison Potter along with Diggory was probably the last chance he has at preventing Potter from the third task outcome.

**Tidbit Corner  
** The reason why triple core wands are so highly illegal are because of their power and most of all, instability. With power provided by three cores, the wand draws power between them alternatively, and with overuse the wand will blow up like a bomb. The chances of them blasting unpredictably can be reduced by incasing them with illegal wood types, but wand makers simply wouldn’t risk it because of severe punishments. They are however legal in some Western countries as secondary wands, although most of them are considering banning them because of the dangers mentioned.

<https://www.change.org/p/gavin-newsom-justice-for-gregory-johnson-jr>

<https://youtu.be/la3E01gDcNE>


	11. Settle for Biden 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise awareness on the attacks on the Mapuche people of Chile👑.  
> Link is at the end of the chapter.

Today was the the of the first task, the one Draco has been strangely looking forward to. Seeing 4 people being chasing by dragons was always something amusing, repeated or not.

Sitting in the seats randomly chosen by his dorm mates, he realized his view is rather obstructed this time. The prepaid ones in his past has been so much better with perfect view of the dragons.

It was rather strange that there would be unofficial seats that can bought, but a good view is a good view, no matter how shady it was to sell those at a school event by a random upper-class man. He was not presented with this opportunity this time because he had been avoiding everyone lately like they were the plague.

By the way, he felt rather cheated that every champion knew about the task beforehand. All of them was at the same high ground that way, but he admits it drew away the charm of the superior thinking ability he thought they all had before. Expect for Potter, of course. And he was right, just not in the way he had expected.

Again, he saw Cedric Diggory step into his view and transform the boulder into the familiar Labrador dog and get the golden egg just in the nick of time. Not as daring or impressive as the judges hoped, as shown by their scores shot high in the air.

Fleur Delacour went in next, and Draco was most impressed by her performance this time around, last time blinded by his anger of Potter’s tie with Krum. The judges were displeased with her robes being damaged by fire, and it seemed they again wanted more daring actions. They wanted risk, suspense, and challenge.

No wonder why the Tournament was cancelled. The schools were tired of losing their best and brightest to bloodthirsty intents and high scores only obtained by their student risking their lives to suit the test designs.

Victor Krum shot his dragon’s eye and crushed half of the real eggs. That was the most action they got so far, and the judges scored him high. Impressive spell too.

Draco felt bad for the mother dragon. Actually, this should count as animal abuse. Not that the wizarding community cared much about animals. He should throw some money in animal abuse prevention services someday.

The noises around grew higher, indicating the arrival of the star of today’s show, Harry Potter. Granted, the noises were mostly negative, but that didn’t stop the Gyriffindor section to scream their undying support at the top of their lungs.

The judges, pleased by the risky move of luring the Hungarian Horntail away and stealing the golden egg from right under her nose, gave Potter the shared first place with Krum even with no other spell work other than a summoning charm. Impressive for a fourth year.

Slipping away from the chaos as soon as the event was over, Draco squeezed in between the crowd, murmuring apologies as he went. Not that people cared anyway, drunk on the spectacular performance the first task gave them, though some of that energy went towards suspicion for Potter winning the task.

Hearing some insults only 13 year-olds could muster, Draco smiled for the first time in a week. Then that smile disappeared when he remembered Weasley was being forgiven by Potter around this time. He could never understand why Potter was such a good person towards literally everyone. He cannot relate at all. Especially towards Weasley too.

The next day, Moody differed from his original memory. A delayed class on a demonstration of the Three Unforgivable Curses was taught way after than it was supposed to.

Draco immediately wrote anonymous letter to Snape, not caring of the possibility of being caught. He had designed another way to write untraceable letters, this one taking way less of a time than the first one he had attempted.

He would know that Snape received his letter by the bandage he should be wearing on his hands, caused by the dissolving acid only activated when the receiver has reached the end of the letter.

Snape probably had to put the memory of the letter into a pensive to show Dumbledore. Moody should then be investigated in some way. Once again, he was putting his trust into Snape’s and Dumbledore’s hands. Distasteful, but it will have to do.

Sure enough, in his next potions class, Snape had his right hand wrapped and left hand slightly discolored.

Draco wondered if he should still go through with his plan of poisoning Potter and Diggory, with Moody likely being under supervision. Well, the safest way to ensure neither of them would go down their original paths was to poison them.

So his plans wouldn’t change after all.

Sitting in the a spare ballroom after class, he watched Snape try his best to teach the Slytherins dancing through purely words for the upcoming Yule ball. He was slightly tempted to ask his professor for a live demonstration, but decided against it when Snape announced to pick a partner for practice.

Although Snape didn’t even attempt to teach them how to dance properly, but most Slytherins fared well because of of their families’ ties to tradition. Ravenclaws on the other hand, were struggling to deal with learning how to dance with Snape awkwardly walking around trying to verbally correct their mistakes.

Then Yule break began.

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CDqBDWAgRkb/?igshid=69duu42e6csh](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDqBDWAgRkb/?igshid=69duu42e6csh)


	12. Sign for Sickle Cell Anemia to be Included for a MedEx Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donate by clicking in Arab.org  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

Unexpectedly, Draco spent the first day of a wondrous break inside the Head of Slytherin’s office, trying his best to defend himself for a lighter punishment for sending Blaise Zabini to the infirmary.

Let’s go back a day, shall we?

Draco had just generously agreed to go with Zabini and Nott back to the Astronomy Tower (which he was already feeling pretty nauseous about) to retrieve a few classmates’ bags after being cornered and confronted by them pointing out he had been very obviously avoiding them.

Agreeing to a talk, they started with basic small talk walking up the the Tower. Gradually, when they reached the the entrance of the Astronomy classroom, Nott and Theodore started to gossip about Sirius Black.

Nothing to be mad over just yet, just some pretty standard theories about Black, given the man’s adventures last year in their school while being the most wanted criminal of the time.

Then it ventured into Sirius Black’s family. They made sure to not mention Draco’s mother’s side of the family, keeping in mind who they were with. Respectable, but he was sure when he left they would absolutely drop that courtesy and tear open Andromeda. Things teens would do.

The problem began when they mentioned Regulus Black with no information about that man whatsoever other than the fact his brother is the most hated man in Britain. Assumptions and distasteful jokes were naturally made, and at this point Draco put them in his blacklist, perhaps influenced by Kreacher’s praises about his master.

What set Draco’s mind into throwing the first punch and hex combo was when Zabini insulted all of the servants that served the Black family. Namely, the house elves. And by that association, Kreacher.

Draco was not about to let anybody insult the the reason he had any hope in taking down the root of his family’s suffering.

If Kreacher wasn’t there, he could’ve spent a millennia trying to destroy the horcruxes with his lousy fiendfyre. He is the sole reason Draco had anywhere to progress after he got back in the past.

Not being able to explain any of that in front of Snape, Draco was in for more than he bargained for when he impulsively used his experience attacking a kid that was way too easy to overpower and admittedly, he went overboard.

Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t try to lighten his dungeon scrubbing hours.

“Professor, you have to understand that the “simple gossip” he is lying to you about  is a sensitive topic he should’ve known better to mock.”

The man in front of him didn’t even try to mask his tiredness when he spoke back.

“You say that but the “sensitive topic” you are talking about is still unknown to me. I cannot fairly judge until one of you guys tell me what ticked you off.”

“That is something I do not want to talk about.”

Draco’s response avoided the question straight-on. Not like he can tell the truth without Snape looking into it deeper. He is quite sure even Blaise didn’t know what was happening. He doesn’t know about Kreacher and Draco has been fine with talking bad about Sirius Black before.

“This is the last chance you have of telling me something I can work with to excuse your actions, Malfoy. Otherwise it means being banned from the Yule ball.”

“That’s fine with me, Professor.”

At least Snape banned him from something he already wasn’t planning to go to in favor of the getting the horcrux while everybody else was distracted at an mass event instead of labor work like he had assumed.

Plus, he now has a valid reason to reject the people asking him to go with them to the ball now. This has been a win-win for him from beginning to the end.

Smiling as soon as he turned his back on Snape, an owl crashed into his hand delivering his father’s letter expressing his disappointment in picking a fight with Mrs. Zabini’s son, informing him he lost his Yule presents as punishment as well as a slight decrease in allowance.

That was enough to bring his mood back down to when he thought he had to spend 3 hours scrubbing a cold, dreary dungeon with no magic.

The days up to the Yule ball had a weird mood between him and Zabini, including the rest of the Slytherins who vaguely knew what was going on through Nott and picking sides. He made no move to explain or reconcile with Blaise and received the same treatment back, resulting in an odd split of their friendship group.

Then the group mended back together pretty quickly, not wanting to break off relations to the Malfoy family nor angering Zabini’s mother. They ignored the two that refused to speak to one another, hoping in silence they would get over the small fight.

Leaving in that awkward phase of his friend group, Draco snuck out of the castle with Kreacher to Knockturn Alley on the day of the Yule ball. Pinpointing the location he knew the coma powder was sold in, he made a beeline to it and got out quick, not wanting to spend another second wasted without the stone ring.

Side-apparating with Kreacher, they arrived in front of a shabby old house that looked like a decorated horror house eight years past its prime. The ripped snake skin was barely holding on, not wanting to leave the infested rotten wood and cracked walls that is filling with moss.

Glancing at the sad shack that once housed the scared line of Gaunts, Draco thought it was a miracle it stood its ground against the destructive nature all these years. Did Tom Riddle put some magic to preserve this disgusting place?

Pushing those useless thoughts aside, he drew out his second wand and checked the entrance for traps, and asked Kreacher to put up the best protective shield  to he can conjure to shield both of them.

Dismantling the first trap to the best of his abilities, they advanced onto the others with no problems other than a few jump scares and projectile weapons deflected by the shield.

He had to say, the inside of the shack did a very good job of contributing to the haunted look the outside has been giving.

When the last known trap had been dismantled, he look around for any possible places a ring could hide. Searching for well over an hour, he finally got tired told Kreacher to let down the shield for a bit and scan an x-ray for a black stone ring.

Wiggling it out of a crevice hidden well behind a cobweb-covered cupboard with special enchanted dragon hide gloves he bought just for this moment, the feeling of accomplishment washed over him, knowing he finished the hard part of this task with no severe injuries thanks to Kreacher, and walked towards the door with a light feeling in his heart.

Listening to Kreacher’s chatters that had been going on this entire time, he joined in, not paying attention to a newly sprung pressure plate beneath his feet.

Twelve silver blades directed at him stabbed their target.

Next thing he knew, he was on his back staring at spiders crawling upon the ceiling with Kreacher’s panicked, muffled words playing in background.

He felt like he had been laying there for a little too long now. He didn’t die, did he? He certainly felt as if Kreacher wasn’t there with him anymore. As his eyesight clouded and gave up, darkness consumed him.

* * *

When he gained consciousness again, he was facing white.

Hospital white, to be more specific. They have a distinctive feel, you know. The air is generally different too.

Hearing someone pacing beside him, he turned and saw Kreacher in tears, mumbling about how he failed as a house elf.

There was someone else there too. The second person is his mother, sleeping in a chair with deep eye bags visiting her face.

Kreacher’s cry of joy when he saw Draco awake also startled his mother awake. She rushed out to call for a Healer after she gave Draco a quick hug.

Still in a daze, he let the Healer cast the diagnostics spell and explain to his mother his condition. Apparently the dark spells that hit him will linger for at least a year with side effects before fading away into scars.

His father also barged into his resting room short after, the most out of control Draco has ever seen him since his failed prophecy mission in fifth year.

Although grateful that he is alive, he knew he had to have a talk with his parents sooner or later about how he was injured to this degree in the first place with a house elf they have never seen before. Fuck. Let’s just hope Kreacher has the horcrux, because he doesn’t want to explain why he had _that_ monstrosity in his possession on top of all the other excuses he still needs to make up.  


<https://arab.org>

<https://petition.parliament.uk/petitions/333926>


	13. Spread Awareness About Brutality in Belarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a link tree that covers a lot you can do about current events.  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

Sitting nervously on a emerald green couch in his family’s living room, he waited for the interrogation to start. His mind is on high alert for any curveballs that may come of of his father’s mouth, doing anything he possibly can to prepare himself for the perfect answer to the most difficult questions.

His father’s eye narrowed just enough for Draco to barely spot it. No doubt the other side is searching for every indicator that his son will be lying right from the very beginning.

“Let’s start with Walburga’s house elf. Why did it arrive in St. Mungo’s screeching for help dragging my injured son around on the floor?”

“I don’t remember much. But we met in third year when Sirius Black was loose in Hogwarts. I’m guessing the house elf was trying to search for him and he recognized me from Mother’s side of the family and had gotten attached. House elf loyalty towards the family they’re serving and all. As for how he found out I was injured in the first place, I don’t know.”

Well, that was a suspicious first statement. Not off to a good start.

“And why didn’t you tell me you two met last year? Didn’t I tell you to tell me everything that goes on in school?”

Red flag. Lucius’s voice is hinting that he is irritated.

“I forgot about it. We only met in the passing. Sorry father, I will be sure to mention things like this next time.”

“Right. And how exactly did you end up in critical condition in the first place?”

“Well, it started when I figured that since I won’t be going to the ball, I might as well spend that time doing something useful since my schedule for that day was cleared. I planned to go out and go shopping and in Borgin’s store, I accidentally touched some dark artifact. Next thing I knew, I woke up in St. Mungo’s.”

His father’s lips thinned and his eyes narrowed even further. Draco was screwed for sure. He probably would ask about the ring next. Luck is not with him today.

To his surprise, Lucius dismissed him.

Was luck on his side for once? His father believed his story of lies that was full of holes? Maybe he wasn’t thinking straight because Draco just got out of the hospital. How wonderful. Throwing Mr. Borgin under the bus and relying on his father’s belief in him has actually worked.

His story of Kreacher was way too flawed though. He didn’t know how Kreacher knew he was injured? Really bad coverup there. Kreacher will be investigated next, but as far as he knew, there was no way of tracking down him to be questioned by Lucius if Draco told him to into hiding for a while.

“Kreacher!”

The house elf popped into existence with a thundering crack a little ways to the left of him. Turning to face Kreacher, Draco spotted something that made his day instantly better. Floating above Kreacher’s head was the stone ring.

“Greetings young master Black! Kreacher stored the glove back in young master’s room. Kreacher did his best to heal young master before going to the hospital for help and is very, very sorry for not doing better. The ring-“

“Stop. Kreacher, you’re rambling. I understand. Listen, after we get this ring destroyed, I want you to go into hiding for a bit. I’ll tell you when it’s safe again.”

Kreacher stared at Draco. His whole body deflating, he asked if he could visit Dracowhile in hiding. His spirits soared after getting permission to do so once a month.

Leading Kreacher to the potions lab to once again go through the process of destroying a horcrux, Kreacher barely apparated away in time when his mother called for Draco for some tea.

He sent the ring to Snape as soon as he got the time, disguising it as a Yule present from the Malfoy family. He also sent some newly published potions books along, mixing a few random fantasy books here and there. One of which was “Tales of Beetles the Bard,” hoping he would somehow take the hint and connect those two.

All in all, it was a great day for Draco. His problems went away just like that, and he didn’t even have to do much.

His parents forced him to stay recovering at the Manor for a month and a half, but the days were filled with boredom. The most exciting thing was Kreacher visiting him or the infinite fantasy worlds in the library.

He became numb to the enthralling storytelling and the two dimensional characters pretty soon after going on a continuous reading spree for a month. The endings that once gave him the urge to fly around for hours in satisfied glee was gone like the need to wake up the next day to find out what happens next.

For the first time in his life, he realized that he didn’t know what to do with his life.

His early childhood was to shape himself into the mold of his father. Then was the death eater period, when his goals were set by his lord’s commands. The latest was his afterlife in the living world, when he spent the years looking for clues on why he was the way he was, while exploring the world that was once restricted, blocked by his father’s ideals.

There was always something to work towards.

He did everything there was to do. He could only wait until a major checkpoint occurs when he would step in to change things.

What did he do for fun in the past to pass the time?

Well, in the past, everything was centered on Potter. Making fun of him, “scheming” against him, picking fights with him. There was nothing to talk about to his friends without the subject being Harry Potter, and a fair amount of it included bragging about his father.

It’s not like he can just do those things again. What about hobbies? Nothing that comes to mind. There was nothing he was interested before other than Potter.

He needs some hobbies. 

But now is for reading a rather informative but dull history textbook while everybody else is chattering and staring at an empty lake.

The second task is really boring.

**Tidbit Corner**  
Tom Riddle’s traps were so easily bypassed because he thought nobody would ever find out about his horcruxes, much less their locations. If it was the older Lord Voldemort in charge of setting the protective measures, Draco would’ve been in a coma instead of getting off light with a few slashes.  
  


<https://dotherightthing.carrd.co/>

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CDwv6rLgN-7/?igshid=11awoag4p7la9>


	14. Stop the banning of Hijabs in higher education in Belgium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice for Philando Castile  
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

Standing in the middle of the Forbidden forest with a bag full of small chunks of raw meat, Draco wonders if he had finally lost his mind.

He had decided to make friends with the thestrals since sentient beings suck and he needs something to do.

This should count as a hobby. Spending time with animals.

As impulsive as this is, it was really easy to get some meat from the house elves and ask the Room of Requirement for a door that led to the thestrals. It should be fine, just a little out of the normal box he was previously in.

The thestrals’ care books he had consulted mostly said earning their trust involved giving them food and being patient enough to wait until they get used to your presence.

Granted, those books are really dated and the new ones regarded them as savage beasts, but it was he best he could do. Besides, if this fails, he could always go back to looking for a new hobby.

Staring at the four thestrals in front of him, he avoided eye contact, just as the books suggested.

Plopping down on the forest ground, he winced and conjured a thick blanket to sit on instead, laying some of the raw meat to the left of him on a plate he brought with. Setting his homework and clipboard to the side, he took out his own snacks to munch on.

Surprisingly, none of them was really scared of him suddenly coming out of a door in the middle of their territory.

After a few minutes of both parties minding their own business, Draco pushed the plate of meat he prepared towards them.

“You guys want some?”

The one closest to him stared at the plate, then back at him, and the rest hesitantly walked forward, but the plate remained untouched.

Draco shrugged.

“It’s fine if you guys don’t want it. I can just give to others who would like some extra snacks.”

Truth is, Draco knew no other animals he could give the bag of meat to. He definitely misjudged and got overzealous. The rest of the meat was probably going to waste if the thestrals rejected his attempt at winning them over with food.

Slightly disappointed, Draco continued irking on his homework and stayed there for a few more hours, making them know he was there to stay.

When the sky started to darken, he packed up his things reached for the plate.

It was empty.

Looks his Yule present wasn’t cancelled after all, just hella late.

Smiling like a schoolboy who had just been told his crush liked him back, Draco merrily went back to the door that lets him back to the Room of Requirement, planning his days out with thestral bonding time in mind.

He didn’t get to see any of them actually eat, but he thought it was a definite failure when he heard them leave after a while of him just sitting and doing his thing, posing no threat.

Going back the next day with significantly less food, he set the plate in front of him again and did whatever schoolwork he needed to do.

Since Professor Hargrid was already taking care of their diet, Draco decided it would be best if he changed his plans of giving them whole meals in case it got unhealthy for them.

This time, he was able to watch one of them come forward and eat by peeking out under his eyelashes every now and then when he heard noises that indicted movement, and left an hour after they left.

Sitting in a forest is also quite relaxing, he found out. A simple bug repellent charm and he was all set to enjoy the scenery while getting out of the stuffy castle.

On the third day, he decided to talk to them. Easiest way they will get used to his voice and therefore, him.

“You know, I sometimes wonder if the Forbidden Forest is really that dangerous. Obviously the deeper parts are, but here isn’t bad at all. I haven’t ran into a single hostile creature that wanted to end my life so far. Maybe Dumbledore is just afraid the kids would find out about the Whomping Willow’s room.....”

He rambled on on whatever that came to his mind, from his parents, to his friends, to Hogwarts, and to things that didn’t make sense to him. It was rather therapeutic to just talk to somebody, and even better when they just listened and didn’t interrupt. 

The thestrals were eerily attentive throughout his rambles, as if they were trying to understand the details, but still getting the overall gist of his stories.

They stayed until he left, and Draco didn’t even see them eat the meat this time, being too immersed in talking for the longest time in what felt like forever.

He thinks this friendship would work out just fine.

By the end of the week, he even got to accidentally touch one of their heads. He started to hand feed them lately when they didn’t show disgust in skin contact. Maybe one day they would even accept cuddles. A distant but reachable dream.

* * *

Waiting anxiously for his class to begin, murmurs began raising around him.

“Did you hear? Mcgonagall and Mad-Eye is gone. They won’t even tell us why.”

“Weird, but thank goodness that Moody guy is not torturing spiders in front of us anymore. You think they got in a fight or something?”

“Maybe. My mom said the Ministry is involved. I think Moody committed a crime and Mcgonagall is the witness or something.”

“Dumbledore will probably tell us when they’ll get back right? The other teachers can’t substitute for two classes for the rest of the year.”

“My sister says Flitwick is a potential witness too.”

“Please, your sister’s an intern. What does she know?”

“I mean, word travels fast there. But Flitwick is still here isn’t he?”

“I think Moody attacked Mcgonagall. Otherwise, why would Flitwick be here and Mcgonagall testifying?”

“Who said it was going to turn into a court case? Maybe it’s just a false alarm.”

“I doubt that. Moody seems like the guy who would do something like that.”

“Dumbledore wouldn’t hire him if he’s a criminal.”

Draco felt like he had to say something now.

“Believe what you want, but if you believe Dumbledore, you’re wrong.”

The group of Gyriffndors stared at him. Two of the opened their mouths, preparing to argue, just as the door opened and Snape glided in.

The class instantly silenced and Snape glanced around suspiciously, before taking 15 points off of Gyriffindor for the few people in the back who failed to shut up quick enough.

[https://www.change.org/p/belgian-constitutional-court-stop-the-banning-of-hijabs-in-higher-education-in-belgium?utm_content=cl_sharecopy_23360720_en-US%3A2&recruiter=1096616838&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition&utm_term=share_petition](https://www.change.org/p/belgian-constitutional-court-stop-the-banning-of-hijabs-in-higher-education-in-belgium?utm_content=cl_sharecopy_23360720_en-US%3A2&recruiter=1096616838&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=share_petition&utm_term=share_petition)

<https://www.change.org/p/city-of-state-anthony-to-get-justice-for-philando-castile?signed=true>


	15. Gentrification Is Happening and Breonna Taylor’s Murder is Related to It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make it illegal for cops to have sex with detainees.
> 
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

Unsatisfied with the amount of information he got from the rumors, Draco sent a letter to his father asking about what was going on with the teachers in Hogwarts.

Of course, he didn’t forget ranting to the thestrals while they munched on snacks about the sheer frustration he felt when he found out his plan took so long to work.

A thick purple folder laid in front of him on a glass table in the Room of Requirement.

Skimming through the first section that detailed the people involved, he noticed Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Minvera Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Barty Crouch, Barty Crouch Jr., and  Unknown .

Alright. Unknown was probably him. Everyone else expect Barty Crouch and his son made sense. One of them was probably the fake Moody. But what about the other one?

The Crouch family.......

Shouldn’t the son be in Azkaban?

No, the son should be dead.

Is it possible for a dead man to be involved in this case? Not likely.

But how?

How did Barty Jr. escape? Did his father pay the Ministry to pronounce him dead? Maybe.

This is a mess. Draco wishes he had those books with him. They surely would answer all his questions. Erasing his memories of this was a definite huge mistake.

Next section. The son spilled the beans under Veritaserum.

Mcgonagall had her memories erased when she went and confronted him about a suspicious letter questioning the new D.A.D.A professor’s identity sent by Unknown.

So his plan  did work the first time. Very good to know.

Just when Barty Jr. thought he was in the clear but still on very high alert, Flitwick and Mcgonagall went Dumbledore about a second letter seemly sent by the same anonymous person.

He couldn’t take Dumbledore in a fight when he was called into questioning and got detained, the polyjuice wearing off after a few hours of laying in Dumbledore’s office while Mcgonagall and Flitwick watched over him while Dumbledore steeped his office. Authorities were called after the real Moody was found in his own trunk.

Dumbledore was also questioned on why it took so long to call the Aurors. Dumbledore weaseled out of that question by saying it was his school and he did what he felt was the best course of actions. Which was giving fake Moody the benefit of doubt.

Last section. Barty complained about his mother’s death in order to do a switch in Azkaban. Then he complained about being under his father’s control for years until a lady under Voldemort’s command, Winky, and the World Cup paved his way back to his master.

Finally, he complained about Unknown, the unexpected variable that shouldn’t have existed and how the Dark Lord was going to blah, blah, blah, blah conquer the world and whatnot.

Closing the folder, Draco felt a rollercoaster of emotions coursing through his body. He did it. What a impossible thing to even think of. It took a long time, but he did it.

Dumbledore and the Ministry may have kept this whole thing silent for way longer than he liked, but what other would he expect from them? It was worth it to wait this long.

The outcomes of Barty Crouch and Barty Crouch Jr. would probably be hidden, but it didn’t matter. He had done it. It doesn’t matter what else happens. In fact, he could just predict what would happen right now.

Fudge would continue to be delusional and say Barty Jr. is a madman whose Voldemort memory was a hallucination, and again be unprepared for future events.

Barty Crouch would be thrown into Azkaban for helping his son escape Azkaban, the price being his wife.

Barty Jr. would get the Kiss. No questions asked. Probably no trial either.

Hogwarts’s and the Ministry’s reputation would continue to remain pristine with Moody going into temporary hiding to recover and Dumbledore “asking a favor from a friend” to keep him silent.

Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore would go on with their daily lives, perhaps wondering about Unknown from time to time.

And of course, Draco would continue to be known as Unknown and not be dragged out of his anonymous identity. Because why would he when they still can’t figure it out to this day?

* * *

_** Crash. ** _

Students yelped as Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter flopped over in their seats, heads banging against the floor, sweeping their breakfast plates with them.

Amongst the confusion and panic, the Hogwarts professors pushed through the crowd of the kids trying to help the best they could, transporting Diggory and Potter to the infirmary with levitation spells.

Draco watched the scenes unfold, with a new worry in his mind.

The ancient magic that this Tournament posses forces the ones the goblet has chosen to participate in the competition. They would surely change the event to fit Cedric’s and Harry’s poisoned condition, but what if the portkey changes into something new Potter would touch in the new, unfamiliar territory I cannot interfere with?

The ones in of planning the tournament would be extra careful, with someone so deliberately trying to sabotage the game. The new third task would probably be extra guarded and be changed into a mind game.

There is always the risk of it not turning out that way, but it wasn’t like the chances were leaning towards anything else.

Everybody was on edge when the two Hogwarts champions woke up. The third taskhas actually been changed to a test of mind, full of riddles and the final part, a series of real life problem simulators that the contestants had to work their way out of by improvising spells and any props surrounding the area.

Fleur and Krum got most of the riddles right first, with Cedric coming in a close third. Harry had failed to think quick enough, but still did decent enough to only be bumped down to second place, with Krum dangerously close on his tail.

As you can see, riddles were not Harry Potter’s expertise.

When it came to the main points giver, Potter had surprisingly somehow.... won?

Is this a red flag?

Or is this hate for Potter speaking?

Had he somehow underestimated Harry Potter this much?

The judges are congratulating him now. What a disappointing winner.

Something zipped past the crowd. Several high pitched voices vocalized theirsurprise.

A rat wearing a yellow mini sweater with a missing toe dashed at Potter desperately, Draco barely noticing it in the back of the crowd.

The yellow became brighter and brighter as the rodent neared his target. A split second later, a bright flash beamed and they were both gone.

Peter Pettigrew has succeeded delivering the Boy Who Lived into Lord Voldemort’s hands.  
  


<https://www.instagram.com/tv/CDY2pe1HaNw/?igshid=5gu3l15ubqi6>

<https://www.change.org/p/u-s-senate-make-it-illegal-for-cops-to-rape-prisoners-in-all-states>


	16. Educate Yourself on Racial Slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a pretty informative website I discovered dedicated to black victims of police brutality.
> 
> Links are at the end of the chapter.

Draco would be lying if he said he wasn’t moping over the failure he set his mind up for already. There was low expectations in outdoing the Dark Lord, but his expectations skyrocketed when plan “getting Barty Jr. out of this timeline” succeeded.

Just as he sat down to enjoy his work feeling like he was on top of the world, Wormtail zipped by and told him No ❤️ and took Potter with him.

At least he didn’t feel like a total failure when he realized the Golden Boy survived once again, this time without a dead Cedric in hand. The absence of the golden cup was also unsettling, especially when it was replaced with a cute tiny sweater.

The schools were reasonably confused, and when Dumbledore announced Lord Voldemort was back, most students were just weirded out without a thing like death to back it up. All they knew was Harry Potter’s word and peculiar disappearance.

Fourth year had ended on a.... cloudy note.

Going back home to the Manor was also something he wasn’t sure what to think of. On one hand, all the valuable potion exploring ingredients bunched up in storage was critical for actually making the fake diary work. On the other hand, he had no idea where the Dark Lord is. Was he under the Malfoys’ care already, or was he still the the Riddle house?

Draco hasn’t seen Voldemort in the Manor in the summer of fourth year, nor was he mentioned by his parents, but there was a definite plunge in his parents’ health during that time.

That wasn’t a huge worry in the bigger picture, but getting his family onto a better path for the future was kind of impossible if they couldn’t stop associating with that madman. Especially when his parents were branded.

There is also Bellatrix to think about, and even if she had a choice to leave she wouldn’t unless commanded by Lord Voldemort himself, but that’s not going to happen.

Maybe it is better to leave her in Azkaban when this is all over. Though it would be bad to be let the dementors to continue sucking what is left of her sanity out over the years. Death would be more peaceful.

Yeah right. His mother will throw a fit if her sister died in the hands of her son.

Bellatrix. What a difficult problem.

The final verdict? She deserves to be in Azkaban. Without the dementors.

Was it possible for him to achieve that? Nope, probably not in the foreseeable future. What he could see in the foreseeable future is that woman getting let out into the world for the sole purpose of murder and torture.

Death is easier for a person like Aunt Bella.

Hmm......

Fifth year, the prophecy ficaso. He can use that.

He can swap out Sirius Black’s death with Bellatrix’s. And his family won’t fall out of favor if the prophecy gets into Lord Voldemort’s hands.

It wasn’t like the prophecy was anything special anyway. It won’t change the tides of war.

As for his parents, being in Riddle’s service for the second time is a really hard thing to pay their way out of again. Snape was hailed a hero for being a traitor, but he was sure his parents wouldn’t risk it like that.

The only other way was to have the public have no idea they were serving Him again, but a miracle would have to happen for that to be possible.

Looks like a dead end for his parents either way. He had a chance of getting clean because he was a child unassociated directly with Voldemort for the meantime, but he would have to continue to look for opportunities for his parents in the future.

* * *

Home life was relaxing. Maybe even repetitive.Attend some gatherings, laze around, occasionally ignore his tutors while being the picture perfect image of everybody’s expectations of him.

Today however, was the day he would take a step further into the horcrux plan.

Today was the day the commission results would get back to him. The one he requested asking for a frog’s soul.

The person that would give him that was an old business partner of a group that the Malfoy family had worked together closely with since the three decades ago.

Dressing up for the small party hosted by his mother, Draco once again was going over the trade plan.

Get the frog soul at the party entrance disguised as an present. Quick and easy.

He was fully taking advantage of the danger detector position his parents had given him. A couple of magic-less wand waves and any present he wanted would come through undetected.

Standing at the entrance of  Malfoy Manor, he greeted and announced the guests that were coming through portkeys and apparating right outside the front doors.

Accepting small presents with a polite smile, each one was tested and handed over to the house elves to be organized as every one passed.

Halfway through the guest list, the one he had been waiting for finally arrived. A woman that matched the description he had been given apparated 10 feet in front of him, holding a green box with a overlapping flower design.

Putting no magic in the words that was supposed to filter out the dark elements, he let the woman through, giving the box to Kreacher who was disguising himself as one of the Manor’s house elves.

The green box appeared in Draco’s room instead of the pile stored in one of the many guest rooms in his house like the other presents.

Acting like he hadn’t just smuggled a frog-equivalent horcrux inside right under his parents’ noses, Draco finished his task and closed the teleportation spot that made it possible for the people to apparate even close to his home.

Mingling with a few acquaintances of his family he recognized, the small talk finally ended as his mother called over a few business opportunities she spotted and dismissed the rest.

The diary imitation and glass bottle that contained the frog’s soul sat on the table in front of him. Staring at the two objects in front of him, he waited for Kreacher to arrive in the potions lab for it to start.

Months and months were spent testing on how to combine the two with the closest materials that resembled a horcrux and the diary. He had succeeded only 5 days ago, but there was still that doubt lingering around that was whispering to him.

Yes, they only had one shot at this. A frog is soul ridiculously expensive, you know?

Setting up the magic circle as soon as Kreacher arrived, Kreacher also started to prepare the potions and objects needed. 

It was like an unspoken rule that this ritual needed to be done and over with as soon as possible.

Setting the glass bottle and diary at the opposite sides of the circle, Draco started to read the first part of the spell.

Kreacher quickly put the magical artifacts that made the infusion possible in the middle of the circle.

He then started to read 3 pages of the main spell.Kreacher kept moving around, regulating the magic flow with his own magic.

As soon as the spell was finished, Draco went into the center and squashed a live grasshopper he brought, jumping into the last spell of this ritual for the cool down.

Peeking at the diary that is now in the spot of the glass bottle, he saw a few dark fumes steaming from the leather.

A very, very good sign.

Unfortunately, he also was feeling faint from the extensive magic he used.

Kreacher, seeing that it was likely Draco wouldn’t hold up for much longer, told him to go rest early.  
  


[ https://interactive.aljazeera.com/aje/2020/know-their-names/index.html ](https://interactive.aljazeera.com/aje/2020/know-their-names/index.html)

[ https://www.instagram.com/p/CE94xt6Htq7/?igshid=1gy9fhgwswmjm ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CE94xt6Htq7/?igshid=1gy9fhgwswmjm)


	17. I’m be discontinuing this.

Like the title said, I’d be discontinuing this. Personal reasons. Here is the rest of the messy plot:

Draco got caught after interfering with the prophecy by his parents and was not able to hide it from Voldemort. His parents cover for him just enough that he runs away to Dumbledore to reveal the horcruxes and hollows. He is caught by Bellatrix shortly after. Then Snape helps him escape along with his parents, revealing himself as a traitor. Him and Pansy develops a deeper friendship when she finds out, although she is put into a coma because of the Battle of Hogwarts that now occurred in sixth year instead.

The cup is stolen by Dumbledore this time, and Nagini is killed by a new poison created by a potions master. Harry got the hollows much faster, and gets rid of the horcrux intertwined with his soul as soon as he got them. Voldemort fights with Dumbledore, and Harry kills him in midst of it.

Lucius and Narcissa pays a fine and is put in a normal prison for 8 months. Dumbledore does not die until 7 years after because of a curse that was put on him during the Battle of Hogwarts, but testifies for Draco. Pansy wakes after 5 years and is crippled for the rest of her life. Draco lives a normal lifespan and sells his second wand after using it to kill Bellatrix. Snape disappears to another country after his trial.

Background info that I did not know how to reveal in the story: This is not reality. Draco dies the first time around, and this is Draco’s afterlife spent trying to make amends for his life. His soul is satisfied with this version, and is put to rest.

I’m sorry for not finishing the story.


End file.
